At the barricade
by LesMisFan
Summary: I jump between the perspective of Enjolras and Eponine, while I describe what happened at the barricade (and before) I think this will later turn into an E/E-relationship or something. Of course the other characters like Joly, Grantaire and the others also is a part of this story. This may not always be like the book or the film, like Eponine isn't in love with Marius and so. Enjoy
1. The shadow

**Chapter 1 – The shadow**

Marius was entering the cafe. Enjolras looked up from his book just to check if she was still following him. Yes she was, of course. She had been following him for quite a long time now. They all called her 'Marius shadow' and even though they were quite interested in whom she was, they never asked. Enjolras just thought she was pathetic, and he couldn't understand why Marius didn't just tell her to leave him alone and mind her own business.

They all knew she was in love with Marius, how could she not be, the way she followed him.

Enjolras got back to his book as the shadow sat down three tables away from the Les Amis, and Marius joined his friends and sat down at the chair next to Enjolras.

The meeting would soon begin but not everybody was here yet.

Prouvaire, Joly, Bossuet, himself and now Marius was here, but still they were missing Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Feuilly and they just couldn't start without them.

Enjolras could feel the revolution near. He just knew that soon it would be the right time to go from talking to action and he also knew that they couldn't wait much longer. If they did, then he was afraid that some of his friends would get tired of waiting and maybe they would leave the group. That could_ not_ happen.

Enjolras had thought about letting 'the shadow' be a part of their plans, but then he thought that a girl couldn't do much with a gun or anything at all when it comes to this kind of things.

And even if they could, this one didn't seem very interested in revolution and freedom. No, the only thing this girl was interested in seemed to be Marius and for a moment he thought _Poor girl _because he knew Marius didn't care about her that way. But then he thought: _Isn't it just her own fold that she just chooses to fall in love with a guy who can't feel the same way? Stupid girl, she should go follow someone else._

Then, finally, the café-bell ringed. Enjolras looked at the door and there the last members of the group came inside. Grantaire went directly to the counter to order something to drink. Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Feuilly took some chairs and then sat down at the table.

Enjolras shut his book and was just about to speak up, when Joly spoke up instead.

"Couldn't we ask if 'the shadow' would like to join us tonight?" He asked. "I just think that she looks so lonely over there."

"What? Which shadow?" Marius asked and looked around. He hadn't heard them speaking of the girl as the shadow before. When he realised who Joly was referring to he said "You mean Eponine? I'm sure we could, couldn't we, Enjolras?"

Enjolras was the leader and they all listened to him when it comes to the revolution-stuff. "Why?" He asked. "She will do no good, when it comes to battles."

"But she knows the streets, and she knows the people, Enjolras" Marius argued. "She knows it better than any of us, 'cause she practically live there."

"Yeah", said Grantaire who had just joined them. "And that could be useful"

"We already have Gavroche" Enjolras said. "He knows everything there is to know, about the poor people."

No one had noticed, but at the same time Enjolras said "Gavroche" the shadow, called Eponine, winced and then she left her chair and started walking towards them. When she was close behind them she cleared her throat. The boys looked up at her, quite surprised, because she had never spoken to any of them before and now she just stood here.

"Yes?" Enjolras said with cold voice. He was always so cold, that his friends used to call him the marble stone.

"Ehm… I just thought I heard you talk about Gavroche" she said and blushed a little. Enjolras could tell she was nervous, and he couldn't blame her for that. She didn't know any of them accept Marius and who wouldn't be shy then.

"Yeah, we did! He is always with us, just not here" Grantaire said. He was neither rude, nor polite but Eponine didn't seem to care.

"How strange, he hasn't told me anything." Eponine said, more to herself now.

"What? Do you know him?" Enjolras asked. Now he was quite curious.

"Yes I do. He's my little brother."

"Really, you do Eponine?" Marius said shocked. "I didn't know"

"I've never told you" Eponine said. "I don't see him much though"

"Why?" Courfeyrac asked. He was the one closest to Gavroche, they were like two brothers.

"Our parents don't want him in the house." She said "And I'm happy he isn't." She added quietly to herself.

"Well, we can't just let Gavroche's older sister sit over there. You should join us" Joly said and Prouvaire got another chair for Eponine to sit on.

Eponine, who - while listening to the guys at many meetings before – knew that Enjolras was kind of the leader, looked at him for permission.

He nodded quietly; still his face was hard as stone, not showing any emotions.

Eponine sat down.

* * *

"Well, we should have a little presentation, shouldn't we?" Combeferre said before anyone could say anything else.

"Okay" Eponine said quietly. She wasn't used to talk to anyone accept Marius.

"Alright! Marius you already know, but there we have Bossuet, and next to him is Joly, then we have Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Prouvaire, Feuilly, me, you and then we have Enjolras. Oh! And my name is Combeferre."

"I'm Eponine" said Eponine, just a little confused by all the names that she would have to take in.

"We should start the meeting." Enjolras said, kind of angry because they had been interrupted and spoilt a lot of time.

"Yeah, sure! Just go ahead." Combeferre said.

"Well, I feel the time is near. *We need a sign to rally the people, to call them to us, to bring them in line.*"

"What kind of sign, Enjolras" Bossuet asked.

"We'll know when it comes. It has to be when the people are most angry at the monocracy."

Eponine could see that Enjolras had thought of that for a long time, but she couldn't help to

think that he was slightly wrong.

"I think that it's better to act when the people believe that a revolution is possible. Just because they're angry doesn't mean they will join you."

She could see Enjolras face darkens even more, she knew she shouldn't be a person to question him, but she just thought it was for the best.

The others around the table looked shocked at Eponine and terrified on Enjolras. What would he do? Hi wasn't used to people question his opinions and certainly when it came to the revolution. No one had ever questioned him in that.


	2. Marius is in love

**Well I kind of forgot to write on the last chapter that *this* meant that it was taken from the Les Miserables-movie made in 2012. I just forgot about that. Hope you'll enjoy chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters (Of course)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Marius is in love**

Tough all of the Les Amis thought Eponine was in love with Marius, she was not. Eponine really liked Marius, but just as a friend. Actually she came to the café because she liked what they talked about. She liked the thought of revolution and she came to the café just to listen. But Eponine was very shy and that was the reason she didn't asked them if she could join them. It was not until she heard her brother's name mentioned that she got the courage to even speak to them. She just had to find out why they talked about her brother. Well, then we all know what happened. She had questioned Enjolras, the leader of the group which she had just joined.

* * *

Enjolras started to feel really angry at this girl. At first she showed up and just talked to them, delaying the meeting, and then she questioned his plans. He was so angry he didn't know what to do. He could see his friends' shocked looks and took a deep breath. He had to calm himself down. Maybe he should ask her to explain what she meant. Then maybe she would regret saying anything at all, because she couldn't possibly know how to gather the people. She just wanted to say something so she could impress Marius, he just knew it.

"So… Is that what you think? Could you explain it to me?" he said as his anger threatened to burn him up.

Eponine was happy he didn't kick her out of the group, and though he seemed really angry he asked her to explain it. That she could do, no problem.

"Well, I just think that the people… No, I _know _that they are mad at the monocracy this very instant, but they won't rise because they don't believe it will do any good."

Enjolras could only think of one word. _Wow_

That girl was something Enjolras had never seen before. She was… She knew what she was thinking about.

But he was still mad at her. "Alright", he said. "We shall think about that."

Always that cold.

* * *

The next day they would meet again, and the next after that, and the next, and the next.

Eponine was very welcome in the group by everybody but Enjolras, but that she didn't care so much about. Eponine was glad that after joining the group she got to see her brother a lot more than before since he was also a part of the group. When she asked why he didn't tell her before he simply said: "You never asked"

One evening about a week after Eponine joined, Marius came into the café, and he shone of happiness and joy.

They were all there already except Bossuet and Combeferre who was running a little late.

"What are you so happy about?" Eponine asked as he took a place at their usual table.

"Oh, Eponine! I've met this wonderful girl. I don't know her name, but she was beautiful and… I think I'm in love Eponine."

Enjolras snorted and didn't look up from his book.

"Eponine! You know the streets so well. You know everyone! Can you help me, find her for me? Please 'Ponine"

"Of course, Marius. I will try."

All the talking had stopped and everyone was listening at Marius and Eponine. Even Enjolras listened though he pretended to read his book.

"Oh, thank you, Eponine!"

Marius, in all his happiness had to go for a walk for a few minutes so he went out.

"Why did you do that, Eponine? You could just have said no!" Courfeyrac said painfully with a voice full for compassion for her

"What?" Said Eponine, who couldn't understand what she shouldn't have done.

"He means that you're helping Marius find that girl", Enjolras said sounding bored, but actually he felt a little, _just a little bit, _sorry for her.

"Why shouldn't I? He's my friend and it's not that much trouble for me." She said, still a little confused.

"Come on, Eponine! We all know you're in love with him." Grantaire said, already with an half-empty bottle in his hand.

"What?" Now she was shocked. "I'm not in love with him!"

"But why did you always follow him here?" Joly asked as it now was their turn to be confused.

"Oh!" Eponine blushed a little. "I… I wanted to come here to listen to your meetings. I liked to listen when you talked of revolution, and since I knew Marius I knew that he wouldn't throw me out!" Now her face was really red and she stuttered a little.

Now it was Enjolras turn to be surprised.

"You listened at those meetings?" He said and he couldn't even hide the astonishment in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I hope you're not angry."

"No! That just surprised me. I didn't think you were interested in our plans." Enjolras said before he could think twice. That was the nicest thing he had ever said to her and it wasn't even a compliment, just the thing that he said to her that he was not angry. He didn't just murmur something and then looked into his book again. No, this time he actually said it to her in pronouncedly spoken words.

* * *

Another week passed by and Marius couldn't stop talking about that girl. Enjolras was furious. He was even angrier at Marius than he was at Eponine. Marius didn't just interrupt him, no, Marius interrupted to talk about something else than the revolution, something that Enjolras didn't care about. And the worst part was that everyone wanted to listen to him, and not to Enjolras speeches about the revolution. That was just so frustrating.

The only one who seemed to listen to him was Eponine, and that was almost worse than to have nobody listening. He didn't really know why, just that

he didn't like it. Maybe he didn't like having wrong, and he had thought a lot of things about her that turned out to be wrong.

After the meetings Marius always followed Eponine home, because it always was dark when they were finished. This day, Marius hadn't showed up to the meeting. No one knew where he was, and Eponine began to worry a little. Not that she was afraid of the dark, but she was afraid of who might hide in it. Many times she had been attacked when she was out after dark, and it was always terrifying, not knowing if someone would be behind the next corner.

When the meeting was over, she looked out through the window, into the dark. Everyone started to drop off and soon only Grantaire, Enjolras and Eponine were left at the café. Grantaire was drunk, as usual, and would need some help to get home. Enjolras helped him to stand up and then went for the door. Then he thought of Eponine, who still looked out the window.

"Shouldn't you be getting home soon?" He asked though he didn't know why he just left.

"Yes, I should." She said quietly, but still didn't look away from the window.

"It's dark outside. I can follow you home." Enjolras said and was shocked by the words that came through his lips. That wasn't the words he planned to say.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble." She said though she was terrified he would redraw his offer. She really wanted company on her way home.

"Yeah!" He said, to his own surprise.

"Thank you" she said and smiled at him.

They helped Grantaire home first, so they wouldn't have to carry him longer than they must.

When they had left Grantaire they went on to Eponine's home.

They didn't speak to each other, and the silence bothered Eponine. She felt that she had to say something nice to him, when he was so kind to follow her home.

"You are very good at making speeches." She said as she looked up at him for response. When he didn't respond she continued. "I think it's very interesting."

"I just think it's an important issue. The poor people should have as much rights as the rich."

"Even women?" She asked. This was a question she had thought a lot of. Enjolras didn't feel like a person who thought very highly of women, and she just had to know if that was why she felt like he didn't like her.

He had to think a little of her question. She could see he was thinking by the way he tilted his head a little to the left.

"Yes, I think so." He finally said. "They should have the same rights as men, though I think it will take more time to make that come true."

"Yes, maybe."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise that soon they will be at the barricade. The revolution won't take long now.**

**Since this is my first story here, some reviews wouldn't be wrong**


	3. Cosette

**Chapter 3 - Cosette**

Enjolras couldn't help but to think that his conversation with Eponine had been very interesting. She made him think of things he hadn't thought of before and he enjoyed it.

_Maybe, _he thought the day after, _maybe I just got angry because she argued with me as my friends watched, and I was afraid that they would trust her more than me._

He tried to push that thought away but he couldn't. The same time the thought took form in his mind, he couldn't let it go. It was terrifying to think that he didn't trust his friends enough to believe that they would support him.

* * *

In the meantime Eponine was out, looking for that girl Marius wanted her to find. She had promised him, and she always kept what she promised.

She had no clues. The only thing Marius had told her was that the girl was blond, had a lot of money and that he had seen her together with an old man, probably her father. Then he went on, and on, talking about how beautiful and lovely she was, but Eponine gently said goodbye to him and walked away. Many girls were beautiful, but it was no clue.

Eponine asked some people if they had seen a bourgeois girl somewhere and some had, some hadn't, but no one knew where she lived. If she only could get the girls name, it would be so much easier.

You can say that Eponine was lucky this day. When she was on her way to the café, exhausted after running around in the city, she saw her. She was certain it was the right girl.

She had lovely golden hair, blue eyes and pretty, expensive clothes and was in the company of an old man with white hair, just as Marius had described her.

The young lady and her father were heading for a carriage and Eponine followed them. The carriage stopped outside a gorgeous house with a lovely garden and Eponine gasped with wonder. Who was this rich girl, living in this lonely but beautiful house?

"Cosette, couldn't you read for me when we get inside. I love it when you read." The old man said and Eponine gasped one again, but this time in shock. It couldn't be the same Cosette. Not the same that she knew when she was a kid. It couldn't!

That girl, she and her sister laughed at and were so mean to. It just couldn't be!

But, she had made a promise. She would take Marius to this girl. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it wasn't Cosette, or maybe it wasn't the right girl. But Eponine doubted she would be that lucky.

* * *

Enjolras sat in the café, trying to read while Marius complained about not being able to meet that girl yet. Enjolras had tried not to listen to him for fifteen minutes but now he was on the breaking point and he looked up from his book and shouted "Can't you just shut up!" the exact same second that Eponine went through the door saying "You can never guess who I found"

When she heard Enjolras shout "Shut up!" she thought he meant it to her and she looked a little timid at him and when he understood what she was thinking his face got red and he stuttered that he meant to Marius.

Eponine hadn't time to hear what Enjolras was saying because Marius flew up from his chair rushing to her.

"Did you find her, Eponine? Did you really find her?" He said as he shook her.

"Yes, I think so. But you must come with me." She said smiling at him.

"We'll come back as fast as we can. We wouldn't want to miss the meeting" she said to Enjolras who looked like he didn't want them to rush away just half an hour before the meeting was about to start.

He nodded and went back to his book as Marius almost dragged Eponine out on the street.

"Where is she?" He almost screamed though she was standing completely close to him.

"Follow me" she answered and started walking away from him. He had no other choice but to follow her, like a dog follows his master.

* * *

It wasn't very far away after all. Just twenty minutes of walking or fifteen minutes of running. Eponine started with walking but Marius eager to get to 'his girl' that she decided to start running. It was much easier for Eponine to get through on the streets of Paris than it was for Marius, because she knew the streets like she knew herself. This was where she truly belonged. Marius, on the other hand, wasn't used to running and not very long. Eponine had to stop several times to let Marius catch up.

When they arrived at the house Marius gasped, just like Eponine did the first time she saw it. Marius gasped because, even if he had lived in a great house when he grew up, it was nothing compared with this house. Marius was just about to go and knock on the door, when the young girl went out to the garden. She was singing some song that Eponine didn't know.

"Do you know her name?" Marius asked Eponine.

"Cosette" she said.

"The meeting will soon begin. You can go if you want to" Marius said. "Tell Enjolras I'm coming later." He was already walking towards the gate which surrounded the garden.

"He's going to be furious" Eponine said, bur Marius didn't notice.

Eponine thought Enjolras wouldn't be quite as angry if she showed up on time, even if Marius wasn't coming too, so she started running.

* * *

Enjolras was indeed furious that Marius didn't show up. On top of everything, not even Eponine made it in time. She was several minutes late.

"I'm sorry" she panted when she stormed through the door.

"I ran as fast as I could"

"Where's Marius?" Enjolras asked though he already knew.

"He's with that girl… Cosette." Eponine said as she placed herself on a chair at the table.

"Shouldn't you get him back in time" Enjolras said, not sure why he was so angry at her.

"Hey!" Eponine shouted. She started getting mad at Enjolras. Sure, she was late, but was that a reason to always pick on her.

The other guys at the table tried to get between.

"Shouldn't we start the meeting" Joly said

"Yeah! Take that later" said Combeferre.

But Eponine was angry now, and she didn't want to stop, until she had said what she wanted.

"Why should I take care of him? I'm not his mother and he should take care of himself! And I know I was late, but I really tried to be in time! So can't you just shut up?" she screamed as she jumped up from the chair.

Enjolras doubted this was the same girl he had talked to yesterday when he walked her home. Now, he was angry too, his face burned as he shouted back at her.

"Did you really have to drag him out half an hour before the meeting? Couldn't that wait until tomorrow? We need to be focused on this, we can't think of anything else right now. This is all that matters."

"But what about love? Doesn't love matter the most?"

Enjolras was boiling with fury. He left the table and went out the door, slamming it behind him.

Eponine looked after him and then she looked at the other guys.

"Don't care about him" Grantaire said. "He has never been in love"

"What? He hasn't?" Eponine was almost regretting her words.

"Nope! He just can't feel those feelings." Bossuet said and they all murmured in agreement.

There was no meeting that night. Enjolras didn't come back.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Could I've done it better? Hope you enjoyed!**

**(Thank you Masked Man 2. Now I've fixed it :))**


	4. The death of Lamarque

**Chapter 4 – The death of Lamarque**

Marius still couldn't stop talking about that girl. Apparently she had been wonderful, and according to him, she loved him too.

Eponine didn't listen, just sat there pretending to.

Sometimes she said "Mhm" or "aha" but in fact she thought about Enjolras. The meeting would soon begin but Enjolras had still not showed up. Eponine hadn't meant to hurt him yesterday. Or she did, but not that much. She didn't know he had never been in love, but she should've guessed.

Marius went on, and on.

"Can't you do that, Eponine?" He asked.

"What?" She said, hadn't heard what he was talking about.

"Can't you deliver a letter for her? She said her father would be more suspicious about a boy than a girl."

Eponine froze. Delivering a letter to Cosette could mean she would recognize her, and Eponine didn't want to face that.

"Ehm… I don't think I can" she said.

"Please, please, please, Eponine! I need this favour!"

She nodded, though she was still terrified.

Then the café-bell ringed and Enjolras came in.

* * *

He couldn't stand looking at anyone. He had behaved like a child last night, complaining on Eponine for something that wasn't her fold and then he fled through the door. He couldn't explain why he did it; he just had a bad day.

He sat down two seats away from Eponine, still not looking at anyone.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him and then he could hear Eponine's voice.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I didn't… I didn't want to hurt you"

He thought that he could hear actual concern and caring in her voice. Could that be right? She wasn't angry with him?

He looked up and met her gaze. She had brown eyes with a golden touch, he had never noticed before.

Another thing he hadn't noticed was how friendly her eyes was and at the same time so sad. It was like she was carrying the scars of a hard life. When he looked into her eyes he felt so ashamed, about his acting. Her eyes told him that she didn't mean any harm.

"No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you."

The others gasped. This was the first time Enjolras had ever admitted to have done something wrong.

"No problem" she said and gave him a beautiful smile.

* * *

When their meeting almost was over they heard a knocking on the door. Everyone turned to look at it as the door opened. Gavroche became visible in the doorway.

"What is it, Gavroche?" Courfeyrac said worrying. "Have something happened?"

"I just thought you wanted to know, that general Lamarque is dead" Gavroche said.

"That's wonderful news!" Enjolras said.

Everyone looked at him as if he was insane. Lamarque had been the peoples' man, fighting for the rights of the poor, just like they were. How could Enjolras say it was good news he was dead?

"This, my friends, is the sign we awaited." Enjolras said. "The king will give him a hero's funeral, try to take our hero away from us and make him his own hero. The people will be furious!"

"So you still think that it's best to act when the people is the angriest?" Eponine asked. Had he forgotten what she said before? It will not help.

"Eponine, that's how all revolutions starts. The people are angry and they do something about it." He answered. He wasn't mad, just cold. There were no feelings in his voice.

"No, it's not. I know that the people won't have time for a revolution unless they're really sure it's going to work. I know they aren't ready yet." She says with despair in her voice.

"Yes, they are." Now his anger oozed around him. Who was she to question him time after time?

"You know what? Suit yourself! I'm not going to give my life to your crazy ideas!"

"Then go!" We don't need you!"

"I will!" she shouted and then she walked straight to the door. She opens the door and then she turns around. "Don't come complaining to me when it turns out I was right!" Then she walked out the door and disappeared.

Enjolras looked after her as she went, trying to still be mad at her. But the at same time she went he wished for her to come back.

"When will we act?" Bossuet asked to break the silence.

"They'll bury Lamarque tomorrow. That's when our barricade shall rise!"

* * *

Eponine couldn't hear what they were saying. She was running down the street trying to get away from there as soon as possible. Her whole life the past few weeks had revolved around the meetings and the revolution, but now it was gone. She couldn't possibly go back, even though she wanted to. It was too late for that. She could feel a tear falling down her cheek and soon they fell fast, her cheeks got wet and she couldn't see straight.

She went directly home, glad her father wasn't home yet. Her mother was home, sitting in front of the fireplace. Eponine lay down on the bed still crying.

"Why're you home so early" her mother asked.

"Just tired" she answered through the tears.

Her mother didn't answer, just nodded and went on stare into the fire.

* * *

When the meeting was over Enjolras got caught of Gavroche.

"Could you tell Eponine about tomorrow? I don't want her to accidently walk straight into the arms of the police." He whispered because he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Sure" Gavroche answered.

"And Gavroche! Don't tell her I said that. Don't tell anyone!"

"Alright, I won't!"

Then the little kid ran out the door.

* * *

Eponine weren't in the bed anymore. She was sitting in front of the fire trying to read a book when it knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened. "It's me!" Gavroche said.

"Hi, Gavroche!" Eponine said while her mother muttered "What are you doing here again?"

"Eponine, can I talk to you outside?" he asked 'cause he didn't want his mother to hear anything about the revolution.

"Sure" Eponine said and they went outside.

"We're doing it tomorrow. The revolution" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Gavroche, I'm not going to be there" she answered with sad voice.

"Oh, I know. I just don't want you to accidently walk straight into the arms of the police" he said copying Enjolras words.

"Thank you, Gavroche."

"You really won't come, won't you?"

"No, I won't. I'm sorry"

"It's fine. I'm just gonna miss you"

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought it was nice to have something in common. Now, we won't see each other that much anymore."

"I'm sure we can find something else when this is over."

"Yeah, I suppose!" he said and then he hugged her.

It wasn't very often they hugged, and Eponine got very surprised, but then she hugged him back.

"Take care" she said and smiled to him.

"I will" he answered and then he ran of waving to her in the dark.

She waved back until he was gone in the darkness.


	5. Our barricade shall rise

**I totally own all the characters in this story. Oh, wait! I'm not dead and my name is not Victor Hugo. Ups!**

I'm sorry about me saying the polices all the time. I know it's slightly wrong but I can't find another word for it. If someone know a better word, please tell me, so I can change it. Hope you enjoy this anyway!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Our barricade shall rise**

Enjolras woke up with a good feeling. A feeling, that this would be a day to change the world to the better. A day that everyone would remember as the best day of their life.

When he met his friends at the café he held a last inspiring speech and then they went out, getting that revolution started.

It went on really well, the police had a hard time getting the people calm and they were able to build their barricade. The only thing that irritated Enjolras was that he couldn't stop thinking about Eponine's eyes. The eyes that carries a secret, the eyes that were so friendly and beautiful. He tried not to think about it, tried to keep his mind of her. He didn't even know why he couldn't stop, but he couldn't.

* * *

Eponine was walking slowly through the streets of Paris. She was heading to Cosette's house though she didn't really want to arrive. But once again she had promised Marius to deliver his letter. _I should really learn to say no to Marius_ she thought as she saw he house.

She walked to the door and hesitated. Then she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited, and then the girl, Cosette, opened the door.

It really was Cosette, the girl Eponine grew up with.

"It's from Marius" Eponine said and held out the letter.

"Oh, thank you!" Cosette said and took the letter, reading it right away.

Eponine started to walk away when Cosette said something.

"Eponine?" She said.

Eponine froze. Had Cosette recognized her? What would she do to her?

"Marius writes that your name is Eponine" Cosette continues.

"Yes, it is"

"I knew a girl called Eponine once. Her name was Eponine Thérnardier"

"Yes, I know" Eponine said as she turned around to face Cosette. "That's me!"

Cosette gasped. Eponine didn't know why she told her, but she just had to get it out of her. She was so ashamed of what she'd done, when she was a kid and she was haunted by it, every time Marius mentioned Cosette's name.

"I am sorry" Eponine continued. "I'm sorry for everything that I did"

She crouched as she waited for Cosette to hit her, to shout at her, to punish her in any way. But there never were any punches or anything at all. Only a light hand on her shoulder and three words. "I forgive you" Cosette said.

"You do? Why?"

"I just know that's the right thing to do" Cosette answered. "I think you're a lovely person and I know you're sorry"

"Thank you" Eponine said as Cosette's words had lightened her heart.

Then Eponine began to walk home.

* * *

When Eponine was close to her house she heard footsteps. A lot of them. She hid in a narrow alley as she heard the footsteps come closer. It was a group of polices.

"Now there's only one barricade left. We're moving all the forces there so we should be able to take them pretty fast" one of them said and another one laughed. "And thanks to our spy it will get twice as fast" the laughing one responded.

Eponine's head was nearly exploding with thoughts.

Gavroche was her first thought. Then the word spy came to her and she nearly panicked. A spy at the barricade? Then, a thought that surprised her, the image of Enjolras became clear in her head. They would all die, that was what the police said. All of her friends and her little brother, they would all be gone.

The polices had walked by and were now gone. She would have to tell them. The spy, all the polices, and that there was no other barricade left, she would have to tell them. But she was pretty far away, would she make it in time. She knew she had no other choice than to try.

She started running and she ran faster than she had ever done in her entire life.

* * *

Enjolras didn't know what to do. It all had begun really well, with them building the barricade and there was not that much polices, but now more and more cops came and the barricade slowly began to fall.

That's when he saw her. She was running towards the barricade, her long brown hair flapped behind her. Some of the policemen started shooting at her but they missed and she started climbing the barricade. She climbed very fast and was soon on their side of it.

"Why are you here, Eponine? You said you wouldn't come" Enjolras said.

"There's a spy" she panted. "There's a spy among you. I heard the cops talk about it."

"Yes, we know." Marius said. "He got caught by Gavroche a while ago. It was Javert."

A reviled look was on Eponine's face, but then she remembered the other things she had heard, threatening them.

"There's no other barricade left" she said. "You're the only ones left, and they're focusing their forces on you"

"That's why they've became so many" Enjolras said, trying to hide the fright in his voice.

Then they heard someone screaming: "FIRE!"

* * *

They were under attack. They really tried to defend the barricade but it looked hopeless. The cops were too many and they climbed the climbed the barricade unharmed.

That's when Marius got his 'bright' idea. He took one of the barrels of gunpowder and a torch

and climbed the barricade. One of the cops pointed his gun at him, but he was shot by

Enjolras who was standing right beside him. That was when Enjolras gunpowder ran out. He

had to reload, but another cop was pointing his gun at him. Enjolras didn't notice, 'cause he

was busy reloading the gun.

Eponine panicked. She climbed the barricade fast as the lightening and pushed him away

while screaming his name. Enjolras fell but wasn't hurt. Eponine on the other hand felt a

hideous pain in her left shoulder. She was shot.


End file.
